


In bad taste

by Thecrazylady10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molestation, My First Fanfic, Sad Will Graham, Sexual Harassment, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylady10/pseuds/Thecrazylady10
Summary: this was a bad idea. will graham knew it was, but he could only blame himself really. big crowds was never his thing. everything was too loud and distracting, everyone is a stranger and quite boring or rude. will just stood there like a jackass and smiled and nodded. at least hannibal was too busy to notice how uncomfortable he was, which made will feel good that hannibal didn't have to worry about him. but yet at the same time he felt abandoned, lonely, as lonely as he felt before he met hannibal. will thought if he was drunk enough he could get over himself and at least convince himself to have fun.





	In bad taste

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My first fic ever. I wanted to post this because i was tired of will in fics being treated like shit. Also there isn't enough hannigram fluff and hannibal not acting like a jackass

this was a bad idea. will graham knew it was, but he could only blame himself really. big crowds was never his thing. everything was too loud and distracting, everyone is a stranger and quite boring or rude. will just stood there like a jackass and smiled and nodded. at least hannibal was too busy to notice how uncomfortable he was, which made will feel good that hannibal didn't have to worry about him. but yet at the same time he felt abandoned, lonely, as lonely as he felt before he met hannibal. will thought if he was drunk enough he could get over himself and at least convince himself to have fun.

after a few more drinks however, nothing changed except more people started to flock to will. talking to him about his relationship with hannibal. it was rather intrusive and extremely rude when a few asked about his sex life. in will's opinion rich people are more gossipy and rude than of lower class, most likely due to them having no real consequence. well, to what they know anyways. will made several notes in his head of people hannibal can butcher and shove into some fancy dinner later. while lost in thought and pretending to be interested in a conversation, a hand was placed abruptly on his ass. will froze, he didn't expect it at all and only turned to move his head to look at the offender. a woman, brunette, looked like a woman who would cheat, lie, be a snake, and had an unnecessary amount of makeup on, but still looked plain and uninteresting.

will shifted and tried to move to get away from this giggling woman who felt a little too grabby, without making a scene. god knows how annoying and pretentious hannibal could get when will tried to fight someone last time they went out. even though the man was being a 'fucking prick' as will remembered he put it.

unfortunately she persisted. will could see hannibal in the distance and felt immense relief at the sight of him. all he had to do to get to him was maneuver through the sea of crowd around him, he never expected this fancy ass party to be so damn big. but alas halfway through he got ambushed by another conversation. at least he lost the woman finally. but this was yet another conversation about hannibal, none of them talked about will as a person but always as 'hannibal's new affair' which made will feel more humiliated. like he wasn't his own damn person. like he was being treated like a trophy wife. will didn't feel well, and he knew it wasn't the alcohol. he made that an excuse to go to the bathroom, he'd get to hannibal after he vomited out his anxiety. but as he drew closer to the restrooms he could hear the same giggling from earlier. she was with a group of other women and they were loud enough for will to hear their conversation.

"oh yeah he definitely had a sweet perky ass" the brunette giggled like an annoying high school girl. they all looked and sounded in their 30's and even 50's, but sounded like 'catty bitches', will thought.

"i bet dr. lecter is behind that" another brunette woman laughed at her own innuendo and winked.

"i bet he's begging for hannibal to take him home and just destroy him" a blonde woman said. will couldn't believe these women would just talk about him like that. everyone was talking about him like and object but this was just repulsive. the urge to throw up grew stronger the more he listened to these women talk about him and hannibal, like they get off to this.

"i bet will loves it when hannibal just leaves him all tied up. and begs for him to touch him and gets slapped because of it. and then hannibal justs fucks him until he shuts up because he knows his little kitten likes it when daddy's rough" they all laughed like it was a normal conversation about a puppy. will rushed to the bathroom, barely containing his vomit. he felt horrible the entire night, not from alcohol but from feeling violated. he felt like he wasn't human, like he was a sex toy. will felt the touch of the woman still on his ass, crudely caressing his ass and rubbing his taint. will vomited again. he was shaking all over, he could hardly stand. he didn't know why he was so upset. normally he would just tell them to fuck off or talk to hannibal about it and plan their demise. but he felt all agency stripped from him, he felt cornered and dizzy and weak. he regretted not going to hannibal first, then he wouldn't have to hear all those nasty things that some people actually think about him. it all felt surreal. he focused on breathing and rubbed his wet face, he felt the stubble scratch at his palms and kept rubbing his face. he couldn't stop thinking about being treated like a sex slave, imagining hannibal degrading him and slapping him. will felt his throat close up, he needed to vomit again but already threw up all his intestines. he gagged and grabbed toilet paper to clean up his face. he took a few more deep breaths before opening the restroom stall door, praying to god no one would see him. his prayer went unanswered. hannibal was at the sink, will was too busy with his breakdown to see him. he shut the door and retreated into the stall. he didn't want hannibal to see him like this, not like hannibal already hasn't seen him at his lowest. after all the shit he's done to will. but will just proved himself equal to hannibal. the thought of hannibal turning him away made him feel helpless, he would've been just another affair hannibal had. will couldn't restrain the sob that came out of him. he hated it and himself and everyone and feeling helpless and pathetic sitting on a toilet worrying about his lover based on what a few rabid women thought about him. now that the stress left him will gathered himself up. wiped his eyes and opened the door.

"will?" hannibal said as soon as he saw will open the door. hannibal looked at him for a moment and could read him like a book. he walked over to will in a few strides and gently took his hand "we're leaving." hannibal said

will opened his mouth but went along with hannibal. they were both quiet the entire time they left, except when hannibal said his farewells to a few. when will sat in the car he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"would you like to tal-"

"i never want to do that again. ever" will said, hearing the crack in his voice made him bite his tongue until it bled.

hannibal nodded. "alright" he drove the both of them home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

will was silent even when they arrived home. hannibal was concerned.

"will..." will was sitting on the bed, already undressed. 

"i don't want to talk about it" will said and turned away from hannibal. hannibal frowned.

"then don't act like such a child about it, will"

"oh what are you going to do? eat me?" will replied sarcastically. hannibal knew will was being himself again.

"only if you keep this up" hannibal said and wrapped his arms around his waist. will sighed.

"hannibal i-" will started, then trailed off. hannibal placed kissed along will's neck, will exposed his neck more and moaned when hannibal bit his neck. hannibal moved his mouth to will's and sucked his bottom lip. will returned the kiss a bit too eagerly. hannibal smirked in the kiss and gently stroked will's bicep, his hands exploring will's body like the fine art it is. hannibal took his time to savor will, as did will with hannibal. will pulled away from hannibal when he touched his thigh.

"hannibal." will said breathlessly. he moved hannibal's hand, which gave no resistance.

"i don't want to have sex with you" will said. almost as if in pain. "not tonight."

"very well" hannibal felt a bit disappointed but continued to kiss will again. will didn't return the kiss again and hannibal stopped. "is it because of the events of tonight? that you do not wish to talk about" will looked away and nodded.

"we don't have t-"

"no" will cut hannibal off. "i still want to kiss you and want you to touch me." hannibal kissed his forehead.

"as you wish, will" hannibal nuzzled will's head. had no problem touching will anywhere. gently, he took will's hand and brushed it against his cheek. peppering kisses on it. will turned away from hannibal and blushed. hannibal stared at will's face, it was the perfect shade of crimson. hannibal admired will's eyes, in this light it looked grey, like a sky before a storm. that was one of the best ways to describe will, a calm before the storm. broken shards of glass, vulnerable yet still sharp and deadly. a gruesome mosaic, hannibal thought.

"god..." will whispered as hannibal embraced him, soaking in each other's warmth. will always ran warm, hannibal closed his eyes. this moment would forever be recorded in his mind palace.

 

"...i love you" 

hannibal's eyes opened, he looked at will in surprise. a bright crimson spread across his face. will was equally as shocked at the words that came out of his mouth. it wasn't the fact that he loved hannibal, that was a pact unspoken. but for the words to slip from his mouth so matter-of-factly, took both men by surprise.

"i love you too." hannibal replied. kissing will gently, basking in all his warmth. will returned the kiss. will didn't fight it, what was that worth? dignity?. it was true, they both were in love. will once tried to deny it, but that never brought him peace. accepting hannibal's love gave him more than peace, it gave him new purpose. hannibal found his other half, someone who understands him. everything about will makes him feel calm, yet wild and passionate, never a dull moment between them.

"hannibal?" will spoke up after several moments of peaceful silence.

"yes will?" hannibal said. laying next to him.

will shifted up on the bed, propping himself up on his arm. "i-" he started. not sure how to ask his question.

"if i never wanted to have to sex with you..." hannibal shifted up to meet will's eye level. "not to say i don't want to! i do." will quickly added.

"but. if i never wanted to have sex with you, would you be fine with that?" will asked. feeling his throat close and stomach ache from hannibal's silence and unreadable expression. hannibal had gotten good at hiding his emotions from will, but then again it's also his normal expression he makes while thinking anyways.

"of course." hannibal said, as if what will just asked was the silliest thing he ever said. will wanted to sigh in relief but he didn't, he still felt the anxiety inside his gut squirm about. will opened his mouth to say something else, but all that came out was an uncertain laugh.

"good to know you wouldn't eat my cock off" he joked. hannibal only furrowed his eyebrows in response.

"are you feeling well?" hannibal asked, sitting more straight. will knew he should've shut up.

"i'm-i'm fine" will said. trying to lay back down. "just exhausted." he pretended to sleep, even though his mind was racing with too many thoughts of preposterous yet terrifying situations. but hannibal saw through his honestly pitiful attempt to avoid conversation.

"what happened tonight?" hannibal said in a serious tone. will regrets ever saying anything, he doesn't want to have this conversation, ever.

"can we talk about it tomorrow?" will said, he laid his head on his hand as he turned away from hannibal

"no."

will exhaled. the anxiety grew inside him again, coupled with rage. 

"did someone say something about me? will you are acting childish" hannibal grabbed will's other hand. will tried to pull away but hannibal pinned him against the bed. 

"stop it!" will shouted. his breathing picked up, will struggled against hannibal.

"tell me what is wrong will!" hannibal said. growing more and more frustrated.

"i-i don't want to! i don't want to think about it hannibal! stop it!" will got a hand free and slapped hannibal across the face. tears streamed down will's face.

"it hurts to even think about you raping me!" will cried, his breath was shaky.

"i don't want to think about it hannibal, i don't want to feel used like i'm just a sex doll! i wanna feel loved like earlier, i-i..." will breathed heavily. hannibal looked at will with wide eyes, almost crying himself.

"will..." hannibal blinked, a tear fell down his face. will sighed and leaned into hannibal. 

"i'm sorry" hannibal held will, he laid his head on will's shoulder and hushed him.

"what made you think i would do such distasteful things?" hannibal said, his voice was gentle, yet full of both concern and outrage. will shrugged.

"stupid things. it's just thoughts that came up and overwhelmed me." will nuzzled hannibal's neck.

"something lead to those thoughts. something that specific." hannibal lightly scratched wills head.

"mostly the entire party. i felt like your trophy wife, no one talked to me like i was a normal person"

"well you aren't normal" hannibal said.

"shut up." will smiled slightly.

"but yeah." will continued. "we'll be busy this month right?"

"yes. yes we will" hannibal said and brought will's face to look into his eyes.

"maybe next time, you can be on top." hannibal chuckled.

"really?" will laughed. they both kissed each other and laid down on the bed. will spooned hannibal and wrapped his arms around him. once again basking in each others warmth and love.

 

END


End file.
